strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:The Hawk's Nest, Mission 2
This is the second part of mission 8 in the Path of War, in Stronghold 2. Walkthrough In this mission the Hawk's three landlords: Duke de Montparnasse, Lord Beaufort and Sir Hugo Blanc must be defeated. As soon as you begin this mission, your buildings and workers are immedietly under fire from Duke de Montparnasse's ballista and archers. Build a few ballistae of your own or use ones that may be left over from the last mission. Use them to shoot the archers off his walls and towers. If you can, destroy the ballista. Then build a catapult and put a hole in his wall and if you have enough troops, it should be easy to get up to the top and kill the duke. The way to do this is simple: constantly guide you troops with the instruction to attack him and don't let them get into a conflict with any other troops. The first underling is down, two to go. Next, rebuild the buildings that were destroyed outside your castle and set up your new estate. When you have enough food in your castle granary, up the rations and build more dairies and apple farms so you can start taxing the peasants. As soon as you have enough gold, set up some poleturners on the old estate of the duke. Build an armoury to contain them. I set up around 10 poleturners using the gold I had available. Then I set up a carter's post and later a second, to deliver 10 spears and then 10 pikes in a continuous cycle to my castle. I sold off excess leather armour from my tanners to pay for iron to produce swords, maces and metal armour. I massed a force of knights and sent them to capture an iron mining estate. Immediately, I set up as many iron mines as the iron deposit would take as well as several ox tethers for it's transportation. Next I set up a carter's post to deliver 10 iron to my castle in a continuous cycle, later a second and third. When I had lots of knights, spearmen, pikemen, swordsmen, a catapult, a ballista and a few archers, I sent them to attack Lord Beaufort. I knocked down his gatehouse and shot his archers and spearmen with my ballista and archers. After this, Beaufort was alone with no-one to guard him, stood on the ground at the middle of his fort. So all is had to do was select the knights and CHARGE! With several knights at once on him, Beaufort will soon be dead. Finally erect a siege camp and build more ballistae. Around 4 should do the job. Move them just in range of Sir Hugo's ballista and destroy it using yours. do the same to the mangonel and the other ballista. You will probably lose a couple of ballistae to ballista and archer fire. When this is done, set up around 4 trebuchets and flatten Sir Hugo's wall. Charge in with your knights and kill him. After this is done, the mission is complete. Now you have to deal with the deadliest threat in this chapter: The Hawk himself. Alternative strategies *In order to save time to develop your economy and defenses, you should leave Lord Beaufort to be the last to succumb, as he requires the least army to deal with. *Sir Hugo Blanc's castle is very large and well defended, which opens up a number of sieging strategies. Cats and catapults will greatly speed the procedure up, and laddermen are good too, but one or two towers should be ruined to decrease losses. Tunneling is a slow but very efficient way to do this. *Although Sir Hugo does not attack, he still recruits crossbowmen and knights to patrol his buildings. They can be unharmed, or disposed of with some hardier troops or siege equipment. Category:Stronghold 2 Walkthroughs Category:SH2 Path of War